The Lifestyle of Britze: With Reporter Smurf (The Devereaux Story)
The Lifestyle of Britze '''is a mini-story that takes place in ''Smurfs: The Devereaux Story ''and one of Reporter's interviews. Story '''Reporter: '''Hello, fellow Smurfs! Reporter Smurf here! Today, I'm going to interview yet another of Eska's closest friends. The two grew up together in Eska's birthtown and have been very close ever since! She may be shy, but she is very sweet! I got invited to her house to personally interview her myself. Today, I'm talking to Britze Smurfette! (We see Britze reading, but when she sees the camera she hides her face) '''Britze: Oh, uh, we're doing this now? Ok...hang on. (Camera pauses, then returns to Reporter and Britze sitting at her table) Reporter: And, we're back! Britze: (shyly waves at camera)...hi. Reporter: So, Britze, it must be a privelage to be one of Eska's friends! Britze: '''Well, I guess it is. She's the more outgoing one, and she stands up for me and speaks my mind. Guess she always has my back, y'know? '''Reporter: '''I'm sure that you and Eska had some great times together! '''Britze: '''Yes, we did. '''Reporter: '''Now, onto the question. Eska told me in her interview that you two escaped a plague and headed towards a refuge location of sorts. Is that how you two met? '''Britze:...Yes. You see, both of our mothers were pregnant with us, and they has to get out of the Smurf Village before they died too. We both we're born at the Refuge Location and we stuck together through thick and thin. Our mothers were really good friends, and Eska was like a sister to me. Reporter: You said both of you were born at the Refuge Location? Britze: Yes. Reporter: So, who's older? You or Eska? Britze: '''We both are the same age, but she's five months older than me. You see, they escaped in October, and she was born in November. My mom was four months pregnant at the time. Five months later, I was born on May 22. Births are complicated in a way. '''Reporter: '''Especially for the one giving birth! (Chuckles) So, what about meeting Spiro and Felipe. Eska told me that you guys became friends with them after Eska saved Spiro from a vulture. '''Britze: Yea. Spiro, at the time, was thinking about commiting suicide because he was so depressed. Reporter: Yes, he told me in his interview about it. Britze: After meeting us, we saved him, physically and mentally. Spiro ended up being a really nice guy to be around. Felipe is, too, but, his courteous acts makes me nervous sometimes. Reporter: '''So, you get nervous if a boy shows any attention in you or gets affectionate with you? '''Britze:...Yea. I have social anxiety, so if anySmurf shows interest in me, I black out. I think I felt slightly nauseous once when Enamored kissed me multiple times when he was under that magnatic attraction potion. Reporter: Oh, yea, I remember that. I have to admit (adjusts his tie) I was fancying you a bit when I was under that spell! Britze: I actually thought you all were interested in me, but it was all a spell. Reporter: Speaking of which that happened in the Smurf Village. And speaking of that, ''how did you arrive in the Smurf Village? '''Britze': We had gotten a message that the plague has passed, even thought it passed years ago, and headed back. I was a bit nervous to meet other Smurfs, but Eska helped me throughout the trip. Spiro and Felipe came with us, and we became friends with Bash and Benny, other Smurfs that survived the plague. Reporter: Speaking of which, didn't you have a crush on Bash? Britze: (blushes) Well, yea, I did. But, after that magnetic attraction potion, I'm not really looking for a relationship. I'm best being single...for now. I'm too shy to handle all that boy madness right now. Reporter: Did you notice any Smurfs that were interested in you...ones that weren't ''affected by the spell? '''Britze': I don't know. Most of their attention is shifted to mostly Smurfette. To be honest, I'm kinda jealous of her. She has perfect hair, a perfect figure, and a perfect personality. She's confident in herself and everyone loves her. I just wish I was as confident as her. Reporter: But, sometimes you can be right? You were the one that went on that Support Group trip. Britze: '''I did, and I have been getting better at handling my shyness. But, sometimes, it gets the best of me. '''Reporter: Just one final question before we close today. Britze: Ok. Reporter: I heard that you won a painting conest back when you helped take care of a mouse. Answer me this, but how did you win against Painter? Britze: I wasn't exactly doing it to win. I wanted to show how much love Eska and Silver had through painting. I have to admit, It was a good painting. Everyone seemed to like it, too. I'm surprised that Painter was being a good sport about the win. He ended up congradualing me and doing that weird european kiss thing to me that Eska loves so much. Reporter: I guess Painter isn't as tempermental as we thought! Britze: Nope. Reporter: Well, Miss Britze, thank you for letting me interview you! You did a great job with your answers. Britze:...thanks! It's my pleasure, Reporter. Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater Category:Mini-stories Category:Interview stories